Mend and Heal two Broken Hearts
by Daniel Ryans
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s mission was clear. After failing to kill Dumbledore on his own, he needed to restore his honor by charming Hermione, gaining her trust and killing her in front of her friends. But falling in love with her wasn't part of the task.
1. Chapter 1

The door whined noisily as it was opened to reveal a dark cellar

Mend and heal two broken hearts

Summary: Draco Malfoy's mission was clear. After failing to kill Dumbledore on his own, he needed to restore his honor by charming Hermione, gaining her trust and killing her in front of her beloved friends so that the boy who lived will come willingly to the Dark lord. But soon later, he realizes falling in love with her wasn't a part of the task. Book seven disregarded.

Disclaimer: Go to the person who actually owns Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling!  (What a surprise…)

Chapter one: Out into the Light

The door whined noisily as it was opened to reveal a dark cellar. The rusting doors gave no light inside the humid and musty room. The only source of light was a small candle that was changed every so often. It cast a silver glow inside which made it look more depressing. In the middle of the room lay a girl. Her wild and disheveled hair sprawled on her thin and gaunt head. Her eyes, the shade of hazel, blinked once or twice but never revealed any kind of emotion. Her skin a lackluster color of pale gray, stretched about her frail emaciated body. She was weak and she felt weak. Her wrists, red from chains that were squeezing her bones, lay listlessly on the wet floor while her ankles swollen from rusted manacles were slumped on the ground.

Those brown eyes stared back at him with a blank expression; once so full of life, so vibrant and blissful, were now empty and dull.

"Get up, Mudblood," He snarled.

She didn't even react as he held her wrists to bring her up. She didn't flinch at the sound of the word she's hated years before. Mudblood; it wasn't a foreign word anymore; it was what she was.

"Master Malfoy wan's to see you," Her guard roughly said, muttering spells so her hands were manacled to her back.

Quivering dread was settling in her bosom. A flicker of fear betrayed her emotions but as soon as it had arrived it immediately left her tired eyes.

"We don' wanchoo escapin', now do we?" He smirked a wicked grin and added extra heavy chains.

No reply came. He jerked her body towards him and muttered a spell under his breath. A door revealed and light came in the dungeons. When the two stepped out, both were engulfed in a few seconds of bright light and it affected the girl more than the man that stood beside her. Relishing the heat that warmed her body instantly, she stood rooted to spot preferring this than to the cold rooms of the cell. The man tugged at her again. Her arms were aching, her feet felt ten times heavier and her eyes watered as she entered the unfamiliar world of light and warmth. Senses filled her thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her frail body, but she didn't dare reveal any of them. She won't give them the satisfaction of breaking the golden girl.

E

Dramionedramionedramionedramionadramionedramionedramionedramionedramione

E

Her indifference befuddled him. It was like a perplexing mystery he wanted and felt the need to solve. He wanted to bring her back to life, like a balloon that was taken the privilege of air and was blown again to return to its old self. He wanted to see the fire in her eyes, the warmth of her smile and the cunning intelligence of her reply. He wanted to bring back her freedom; her liberties to do what she wanted and boss around as many people she liked. He wanted himself to be trapped in the clutches of Hermione Granger.

Draco watched, as Hermione lay on his feet in a crumpled heap. A smirk played on his lips as he nudged the toe of his foot on her head.

"Get up," came his demanding tone.

Lifting her head slowly she gave him the look of disgusting contempt. Malfoy's smirk grew broader.

Her voice powerful and strong came back after seven months of no use. "What do you want from me?"

Now a simpering sneer replaced his smirk. "I don't want anything from you," he started.

"I want…you,"

Dramionedramionedramionedramionadramionedramionedramionedramionedramione

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Extending her hand towards the cold-like substance, she touched the surface of the epitome. Her body, frail and gaunt from months of spending her time in the caller, looked awkward with the dress the house elf compelled her to wear.

Hermione sighed.

A maid about the age of fifteen stood beside her; brushing her long wild mane. She stared lifelessly at the reflection that gazed back at her. This wasn't Hermione; it was someone else. The dress, a shade of emerald green, adorned with exquisite silver markings would have looked beautiful on her if the circumstances were different. Its V-neck cuff showed more of her bones that her once her ample bosom and her curvy figure became stiff and gauche what with her bones sticking out at odd places. Her awfully pale complexion matched perfectly with her blood stained lips. The maid, fiddled with her hair, putting it at a tight bun, leaving stray hair to carelessly cascade down her cheeks and shoulder. She fixed her face up applying concealer to the dark circles under her eyes and the bruises that she earned from being too hard headed with defense. She didn't struggle with the girl because she knew it was not her fault. She was just being forced to do this.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I'm afraid I have to lead you to my master now," Cried the girl. Hermione gave a brief nod and headed out the room with the teenager.

e

Dramionedramionedramionedramionadramionedramionedramionedramionedramione

e

Finite

A/N: I know this is short but it's all I could come up with (for now). I hope all those who read liked my story and are willing to give a review! This is my first time on fan fiction and I've been wondering what AU and OOC are. If anyone can help me with my vocabulary problems, please do!


	2. Chapter 2

Mend and heal two broken hearts

**Mend and heal two broken hearts**

Daniel Ryans

A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter Two. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Period.

Chapter two: A fight, a kiss and hysterical crying

E

Draco gazed at her extremely thin body. Her arms stayed rigid on her side and she looked determined to stand her ground. He wanted to break her fragile state. Wanted to shatter the guard that she set up whenever she was around him.

"Look at me," said Malfoy.

Hermione kept her head down, not daring to make eye contact with the repulsive ferret.

"Look at me," Malfoy said again, forcing her chin upwards to peer at her auburn orbs. Draco, however, was surprised to see the emotions that lay openly in her eyes. Disdain, contempt and pride were clearly etched in her emotions but doubt, fear and anxiety lay there too. Where had her fire gone? Was it extinguished after months of torture? Did they finally break the Gryffindor princess? No. Draco knew that beneath those emotions lay a much more deeper meaning. That inside of her rests a small fire, enough to fuel her anger towards him and waiting for any moment to flare deep within her eyes.

"Let me go," came Hermione's quivering voice.

"Tsk, tsk… manners Granger, manners. Where are your Gryffindor principles?"

Hermione glared at him. "You're disgusting," She spat at him, jerking her head away so he no longer held her.

Draco mockingly laughed at her. "Me, disgusting? You have got to be mistaken Granger," Hermione merely glared as Malfoy continued, "Who's abandoned here within my clutches? Where are your friends Granger? Have they no concern for their little princess?"

"They're going to destroy you Malfoy. You and you're sickening master. Voldemort will die, and you'll die along with him." She retorted.

"So Potter and Weasley decided to leave you in my clutches? Leaving you to succumb in my own wants and desires?"

At this statement, Hermione cringed.

Seeing this, Malfoy smirked. "Don't flatter yourself immensely, Granger." Hermione glared at him furiously but she couldn't hide the evident blush that crept to her cheeks.

"You promiscuous womanizer!" She shouted draining all what's left of her strength.

"Now, now, Granger, you must keep your temper in check. You don't want me hexing you now, do you?" He asked in a clearly sardonic tone.

Hermione merely glared again. Draco sighed, running a sinewy hand through his platinum blonde hair. He looked down at his hands and contemplated as silence enveloped the room. After a moment's thought, he loosened his green and black striped tie and leaned back on his chair, smiling widely. There was something strange about his smile though. His steely gray eyes seemed to twitch every now and then, obviously showing that it was a forced grin. Draco extended out his hand and played with the stray hair that settled on Hermione's neck. Then he touched her jaw, ignorant to the fact that Hermione was staring daggers at him.

After fiddling with her chin, he muttered in barely a whisper, the Imperio curse. He then played with her neck again, fingering her collarbone, which was oddly sticking out. Hermione shivered and looked away, hugging her thin frame. He furrowed his brows at this, realizing that she was famished.

"Let's eat," He said.

Almost as if someone had pressed 'play' on the control button, Hermione accepted his command. Her mind was confused. "What was happening?" The brunette thought. Her brain, telling her that she would rather die than to dine with the ferret, was battling with her body, that moved on its own. But Hermione Granger wasn't a genius for nothing. She realized the symptoms that this curse had. You would feel oddly elated as if you had no weight at all, you will have not a single care in the world and everything outside is blocked out. It was the Imperio curse, one of the three unforgivable curses. And that was exactly what Malfoy was: Unforgivable.

"Stop it," She whispered trying to fight the hex.

"Sorry?" Malfoy asked, a mocking smirk drawn on his lips.

"Stop it," She said a little more audible but still barely heard.

Malfoy's smirk lengthened. "What?"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Her mind went blank and her body stopped moving. Draco looked curiously at her and had halted along with her.

Draco smirked again. "Kiss me," Those two words gave a huge effect upon Hermione. She was caught in between battle again. But the curse was too powerful and she was already exhausted as it is. Her eyes glazed over as she leaned in to give what her master wanted.

Malfoy closed his eyes relishing her lips and ignoring the fact that his cheeks were stained with her tears. Being with the Dark Lord for so long had its ups and downs. One of the downs was missing out on teenage matter. With a girl with him, he relished this moment, knowing that it may not happen in a long time again. But he was getting distracted what with said girl crying. He stopped and put both of his hands on her shoulders. He peered at her eyes that was void of emotion but was spilling tears down her sunken cheeks.

"Stop crying," He ordered. But the tears just fell. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione broke down. Her knees gave away and she slithered down the floor with a resounding thump. She shivered as her exposed skin touched the marble tiled floors. Emotions were then exposed, spilling out of her drained face. Tears fell to the floor as it trickled down her chin and heavy sobs resounded throughout the room. She tucked her bushy head in her chest, hugged her knees towards her and rocked back and forth, crying her heart out. She was sick and tired of this place. She was sick of Malfoy and his bigheaded pompousness, she was sick of hiding her feelings and she was tired of believing that maybe, just maybe, she will finally get out of this dreadful place. She hated false hope more than anything. She hated lying to herself and she terribly missed the warm hug of her friends, their reassurances, their encouragements, and especially their endless jokes. She lay on her side on the floor wallowing in self-pity for what seemed like hours. Then, when all energy was drained out of her, her crying ceased, her rocking stopped and her breathing slowed.

All throughout this process, Draco stood fixated to the spot. He watched as she wept, coating the floor with her shedding tears. This was the very first time anyone had revealed his or her emotions in front of him. Living in the House of Salazar Slytherin, all of its occupants would never expose any of their hidden feelings. They were always wearing masks, not daring to lower their defenses. This was new to Malfoy and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell whether to comfort her with reassuring words, force her to stop or just prod her head with his foot. All he did was stand there like a fool watching her in her most vulnerable moment.

As abruptly as it began, it suddenly stopped. For a mere ten seconds, he grasped on the situation. Then, not caring whether she was a Mudblood, he picked her up, briefly startled at her lightweight, and headed towards his room. He set her down on the king sized bed and pulled up the covers to her chin. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched as the covers went parallel with the rising and falling of her chest. Not once had Draco felt remorse but at this precise moment, he had feelings he had never felt before. He felt sorrow, hurt, but mostly pity. How can a brave girl like Hermione Granger break like this? Yes, he had wanted to overwhelm her to the point of breaking, to shatter her innocence, to make her weak, but not like this. Certainly not like this. Still in his dazed sort of state, he brushed the stray bangs that blocked the view of her face. Softly and gently, without making a sound, he leaned forward and placed a feather like kiss on Hermione's forehead.

In a barely audible whisper, he said, "I'm sorry," and surprisingly, Draco truly meant it.

E

A/N: Review so I can update. Thanks.


End file.
